Xeno
'Xeno' ''(ゼノXeno) '' is an Alien bio weapon created by the Cryogs and is used by Krazar History Origin Xenos origin stems from the creature once being a very passive beast that lived on a plantoid with the rest of its kind. Xeno was very young when A certain Grand King came to his world and changed everything. Wiping out most of Xenos kind and leaving it abandoned. A year or two passed until another invasion fell upon Xenos homeplanet by a species of aliens called The Cryog. Interested in the races potential psychic abilities, they took Xeno and ten others of its race to experiment and weaponize them. After years of testing, Xeno in his current form was created, and none of those who came with him survived. Xeno would then be used as a weapon to attack and conquer worlds, and when it wasent attacking be caged and abused by its creators. wip Abilities Xeno= '''Xeno' *''Physical Strength: Xeno in terms of strength is mostly a mid-tier monster. Able to lift 2x his own weight and height. *Durability: Xeno is a very durable kaiju, able to tank most physical and energy based attacks. *Appendages: Xeno has four appendages that can be used to slash, grab and stab things. *Psychokinesis: Xeno is an extremely powerful psychokinetic, so much so that most of the creatures combative prowess comes from its own thoughts. **Psy-Wave: Xeno can release a powerful psychic shockwave that usually varies in strength depending on Xenos emotional state. **Psy-Cannon: Xeno can fire out a powerful blast of psychic energy from its head, which is capable of doing massive amounts of damage. **Psy-Pulse: Xeno releases out an invisible blast of psychic energy which is capable of sending its foes flying backwards. **Psycho Shield: Xeno is capable of forming a dome or shield of psychic energy infront of it, capable of blocking and reflecting both physical and energy based attacks *Telepathy: Due to being a psychic, Xeno is capable of talking to other beings via its thoughts *Telekinesis: Xeno is able to lift objects up with its mind and throw them aside with relative ease *Psychokinesis Teleportation: Using its psychokinetic abilites, Xeno is capable of opening a portal and traveling from one place to another. Personality Xeno is a mix between alien monstrosity and a puppy. While he can be cunning and dangerous in battle, he is also shy, curious and naive. He is far from being a malevolent beast as well, as he shows some sympathetic traits and is more misguided than pure evil. He also ''despises being used as a weapon, the reason for this currently is unknown. The only real goal that he seems to have is just wanting to have a home. Trivia *Krazar changed The Visitors name from the visitor to Xeno, as he wanted to give the monster a proper name. *The Visitor was originally owned by gallibon, but he then gave him to krazar. Theme Category:Aliens Category:Male Personality Category:Video Game Character Category:Kaiju Category:Bestial Kaiju Category:Telekinetics Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Tragic Villain Category:Becoming Evil Category:Tokusatsu Character Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Characters (Krazar77) Category:Genderless Category:Above Average Intelligence